Slothra
Biography: In the Amazon Rainforest, a team of researchers was calmly walking down a path. The team was looking for specimins of rainforest animals to conduct vital research on. The team was on a major medical breakthrough. They discovered that a rare type of moss can be used to cure cancer and tumors in the human body. All sorts of diseases like cancer and NF could be cured. The team eventually found a sloth, who was so slow that they could actually collect it for experimentation. They took it back to their lab to test the newly created fungus on the creature. However, they did not stop to think of the moss already on the sloth. Sloths can sometimes have moss grow on them. The medicational moss the team had made was spread onto the sloth, but it combined with the moss already on him. The result was a mutation within the moss and the sloth. The moss and the sloth started to grow and new cells were formed. The sloth eventually grew to gigantic size and large pieces of moss grew around him. The new monster is now known as Slothra. He longs not to destroy or kill, but to find peace within the world. He will protect the world from danger if needed, and is concidered a guardian of the world and a tremendous gift by the native tribes of the rainforest. Gameplay: Slothra is very lanky and has long arms and legs. This gives him a much longer reach than most kaiju. His claws do good damage and are his main form of attack. For a ranged attack, he can hurl large peices of moss at his opponents wich then have the possibility of sticking to the enemy monsters. The moss will only stay for a breif period of time however. The more energy Slothra has, the more damage his moss does as the moss is energized. Slothra's main weakness however is his speed. Slothra is a very slow kaiju and can be seseptable to lots of damage to enemy monsters. Also, Slothra wasnt the only thing mutated. All of the moths and beetles living in his furr were mutated as well. Whenever Slothra is knocked down on the ground, the bugs come out and swarm around Slothra, attacking any nearby monsters until Slothra stands back up. At that point the bugs crawl back into Slothra's furr. Slothra also has the ability to howl extremely loud to damage enemy monsters but this takes a LOT of energy to do. Slothra can also use large amounts of energy to grow trees on his back, as the moss allows the trees to be energized for quick growth. Slothra then eats these trees to regain some health. Slothra is also able to upchuck some of his stomach acid that dose extra damage because of the bacteria living in Slothra's stomach. I hope you will like my monster and i ashure you all that there is more to come. The image in the description is a rough draft and i plan on refining him as time goes on. Also, anyone is welcome to try and draw Slothra themselves. Below is some art of my own but mostly fan art of Slothra. I plan on incorporating details from all of these drawing into Slothra's final design if he gets chosen for Sponsorship! Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:SPN2